Insanity
by Katerinapetrova6969
Summary: "Do you know the definition of insanity?" Vaas asked me. The fear that once flooded through me had faded into numbness. I stared into my captor's eyes defiantly. "Maybe you could show me." Life had been crazy lately. Why not see how crazy it could get? Vaas/OC
1. Family Vacations Suck!

It was hot. A little too hot if you asked me. The sun was beating down on the cruise ship in a tormenting manner.

My parents had drug me on another "family vacation". In actuality, this was no more than my father trying to away from his in-laws and me away from my friends.

They didn't like my friends. Layla was too much of a partier. Malyssa was too crazy. Charlie was a bit of a whore.

My parents wouuld never understand. So they brought me and my big brother Hector on these ridiculous and extremely annoying vacations.

I looked into the distance. Dark clouds were creeping up on us. They looked like storm clouds. Maybe the ship would sink and my dad would never bring us on another vacation again.

"Laurna, come here!" called my brother. He was on the main deck looking up at me. I made my way down a staircase and over to him.

"What is it?" I asked.

He looked angry. Maybe he was finally as fed up with mom and dad as I was. "Dad wants me to have dinner with his boss's daughter."

Another one of dad's schemes was rearing it's ugly head. "What about Leslie?" I asked, testing the waters.

"Oh, you know how mom feels about Leslie. She doesn't come from a good family. Shes all beauty and no brains. So they're setting me up with some chick."

I smiled.

He gave me a funny look. "Thats your I'm about to get us both into trouble smile," Hector said a little worriedly.

A tall boy was about to pass by. He looked just a little older than me, maybe twenty. I was eighteen and Hector was twenty-one. He was going to college for law. At twenty-one, you'd think my parents would but out of his love life. But they wouldn't.

I grabbed the tall boy by the arm. "Hey cutie, whats your name?" I gave him my best smile.

He turned and smiled at me, looking me up and down. Hector shot me a wary look. I was confident, though. This wasn't going to end in disaster like some of my latest plans.

Troy, Troy Waters," he replied.

"I'm Laurna and this is my brother Hector. I was wondering if maybe you'd want to have dinner with us." I put a hand on his arm, lightly, and looked up at him through my eyelashes.

"Sure, spending time ith a pretty girl doesn't bother me one bit."

Hector was in absolute shock. He never understood how I could get guys' attention so easily. Hector was a shy, slow to anger, and built guy. If he'd talk a bit more, the girls would be all over him.

"I'll find you on the pary deck around five," Troy winked at me and backed away slowly.

Hector turned on me and came closer, whispering loudly, "What are you doing?"

"Look," I said, "If I have a date with a strange boy, mom will be happy, yet worried. So, if I say I'd feel better if you came with me mom will beg dad to get you out of your date. We go sit with Troy for a few minutes and then go find something better to do with our night. You know, like wreck dads."

"Every time I do what you tell me, we end up in trouble."

"Hector! You're twenty-one! Wouldn't you like to live your own life?"

"Okay. Lets do it"

I smiled. This would be a fun night. I needed to talk to mom and find an outfit. Maybe we could even redirect this girl's attention away from my brother.

* * *

I looked into the mirror in my bathroom. At least I had my own cabin on the ship. My long, dark hair was in tousled curls. Smokey make-up adorned my face. I had a cami on with a lacy, see-through top over it. Gray jeggings and black heels finished the outfit.

Mom had talked dad into getting Hector out of his date. We were home free. There was a knock on my door. "Come in," I said in a sing song voice.

Hector walked in and sat on the bed. He had dark jeans and a plaid shirt.

You ready?" I asked from my place in front of the mirror.

"Yepp," he responded.

"Lets go then," I said. He got up and opened the door, holding it open for me.

"So how do you plan on getting away from Troy?" Hector asked.

"Don't worry about that. I've got it covered." A wicked smile spread across my face. This night was looking better.

We came out onto the party deck. Dinner was already being served. It smelled like fish, again. I looked up. The storm clouds were directly over head. A clap of thunder sounded threateningly. Even better.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hey Laurna." It was Troy. "Guess whats for dinner," he asked sarcastically.

"Fish," I mused.

"Yeah, typical, right?" he laughed. It was a cute laugh, but I wasn't interested.

We walked towards the buffet. Troy handed me a plate, leaving Hector to get his own. I scooped some vegetables on my plate followed by some tilapia. The three of us sat at a table by the railing.

Troy hit on me a little, but I didn't feel like messing with him like I usually would.

Suddenly, I stood. "I'm going to use the restroom," I declared. Hector and Troy both looked at each other awwardly. I kind of felt bad for leaving Hector there.

In the bathroom, I pulled out my phone and called Hector. "Hello?" he answered.

I put on my very best mom voice. "I can't believe you Hector! You're in sooo much trouble young man. You come to my cabin right now! We need to tak!"

He was silent for a moment. "Um, okaaay." There was a click, signifying that he had hung up. I shut my phone off and put it in my back pocket.

I left the bathroom and headed down the stairs and back to the door leading to the door we had come out of earlier. Hector was heading there too.

I called out to him, when I realized he was going to beat me to the door. "Hector," I called. he stopped and looked over. I wasn't yet at the door.

"Mom called me from your phone," he stated dryly, an annoyed look on his face.

I stopped just a foot or two away from him. "That was me, you idiot."

Finally, he understood. Hector wasn't a dumb person. I think the stress and loss of sleep was slowing him down.

The sky lit up for a split second. Lightning. We both looked up. Hector leaned back against the railing. We were back on the main deck, one flight lower than the party deck.

Thunder clapped and a down pour began. "Well, my plans are ruined," I declared.

Lightning lit up the sky again. Over Hector's shoulder, I could see an island in the distance. It was gone in a second. The horizon was dark.

Hector must have seen shock in my eyes becaus he asked, "What is it?"

"I thought we were in the middle of the ocean."

"We are."

"There was an island. It looked relatively big."

Hector peered into the distance, straining his eyes to see anything. The lightning flashed again. There was definately an island. In fact, it seemed to be a little closer. "Woah," Hector breathed.

The rain was falling harder. Lightning flashed and the boat rocked. I hadn't noticed the waves before. They were coming quickly.

Lightning. Were they getting bigger? I looked at Hector. He was seeing it too. He took his jacket, which he had been carrying around, and draped it over my shoulders. Lightning. The island was looming in the distance.

The slight rocking motion of the boat was becoming worse. It was starting to make me nautious.

Lighning. A wave. The biggest that I'd ever seen was heading straight for the ship. I gasped. Hector looked at me and grabbed me by the shoulders. "You used to be a really good at swimming, tell me that you still are!"

"I I am," I stuttered.

"Good. That wave is huge. The boat is going to sink."

My eyes grew wide.

"I don't want you to be scared, but when it does, you need to swim for that island."

I stepped back, shaking. "I can't. It's too far, Hector!" I screamed.

"I'll be right beside you! I promise!"

Lightning. The wave was taller than the boat now and only a few feet away. Hector grabbed my hand, "I promise."


	2. The Island

I was swimming desperatley for the island. I'd been swimming for an hour. Hector had promised that he'd stay by me, but he was gone. Between the cold water and emotion, I was a train wreck. A wave took me under for the third time. I gasped; water rushed into my lungs.

For a moment, I gave up. How long would it take for me to drown? It couldn't take that long. Maybe if I just stayed still. I opened my eyes. The water was crystal clear.

Something brushed my foot. I looked down and saw that it was only a fish. What was more interesting was that I could see the bottom of the ocean. It was a good hundred yards down, but I could see it! The island must be close. That was good news at least.

I swam to the surface and gasped for air when I got there. After a few moments of frenzied coughing, I regained my composure. The island, I now noticed, really wasn't all that far away. If I really tried, I could be there in another twenty minutes.

There was a splash behind me. I looked back over my shoulder. A small gray triangle was gliding precariously through the water.

Was that a shark? It turned shaply and headed straight for me! I started to swim away, desperately kicking towards the island.

My arms were tired and felt heavy. I kept pushing anyway. The triangle was beside me now. I felt a terrible pain rip into my arm. Blood. It was everywhere! I was going to die! Oh god! How could this be happening to me?

There was more splashing behind me. More sharks? Something shined in the pale moon light. It streaked down my peripheral vision. What was that?

I stopped swimming and tried to zero in on it. A knife! Someone was trying to kill the shark. The flailing stpped. The figure was breathing heavily. Mr. Shark was dead. Good riddance.

"Hector?" I called out.

"Laurna? Is that you?" the figure asked. That was not Hector! I swam towards him anyway. He knew who I was at least. He swam closer. Whoever it was wrapped their arms around me. "You're okay!"

Troy. Of all the people to find me and save my life it had to be Troy. At least I had someone though! I usually try to look at the bright side of things. He had a knife, that was good. Maybe I could keep this optomistic outlook up for a while.

This whole vacation I hadn't been myself. Usually, I was bright, bubbly, and a bit of a trouble maker. Had it been any other situation, I probably would've stayed at dinner and flirted with Troy. Gotten to know him. However, my parents had made me so incredibly angry that I'd ruined the vacation for myself.

Now I was stranded in the ocean with a boy I barely knew and my parents were god knows where. What if they didn't make it? The though struck me like a ton of bricks and my blood ran cold.

"Are you okay? Answer me!" Troy had been talking for some time now. I must've completely zoned out.

"I'm fine, just cold. We need to get to the island!" I yelled back. The water was freezing which made it hard to talk or even do mych of anything for that matter. The waves breaking, however, made it hard to hear. What a terrible night this had turned out to be.

Troy and I started swimming, but my arms would barely move. I started to slip under the surface, but Troy didn't notice. He just kept swimming. I could see his legs still kicking, his arms still cutting through the water.

Slowly, I sank. Further. Further. At first, I worked furiously to break back to the surface. Then it became pointless. I looked at my arm. Blood was still gushing out of the wound. How much blood had I lost?

My vision started to blur. Things were going fuzzy. Something was coming towards me in the water. A person? Troy?

Things got darker. Two strong arms wrapped around me, hauling me to the surface.

* * *

It was hot. Even hotter than before. I sat up and looked around. Sand. Trees. Where was I?

I stood slowly and brushed the sand off of me. Behind me was a dense jungle. This definately wasn't Florida! Who saved me? I looked around, but there was no one in sight.

I sat back down. Stranded on a random island. Of course. For a while, I sat there holding a one person pity party and drawing things in the hot sand.

I picked up a handful of it and let it run through my fingers. If I sat here, I would die eventually. That was the most sensable thought that I'd had all week.

Standing, I scanned the beach. Maybe twenty yards away, there was something black in the sand. I walked towards it. When I got closer, I realized that it was my duffle bag! Hurray!

Sprinting, I made my way towards it. Inside, was a bag of soggy donuts, my combat boots, and and a sweatshirt. I looked down at my feet. Barefoot. When had that happened?

I put on the boots, tied the sweatshirt around my waist even though it was soaked, and reached for the donuts. They didn't look as good as I had hoped. I pulled one out and held it in my hand, eyeing the suspiciously runny thing carefully. Slowly, I lifted it to my lips and took a cautious bite.

Immediately, I spit it out and threw the rest on the ground. Disgusting.

Guess I'd find something else to eat. I started walking a long the shore. It was seriously hot. Sweat started to drip down my face. I wiped it away, but it just kept coming back. Maybe the jungle would be cooler. Besides, there had to be fressh water in there!

Lazily, I changed directions and headed off. Short of the jungle, the terrain under my feet changed. Packed dirt. I followed the strip of dirt with my eyes to a shack. It dawned on me. If there was a shack and there was a road, this island must be civilized.

I headed for the shack at a dead sprint. When I got there, though, I was sorely disappointed. No one. I threw open the few cabinets and searched fratically for food. Nothing. There was a crunch outside of the shack. For a moment, I stood still listening. Could it have been a person?

I rushed back through the door I had come in through. There in the grass stood a fat, pink pig. A damn pig! It just looked at me. I stared at it angrily. Maybe I could eat it. The stupid thing looked at me like it had heard my thoughts and took off running.

Great. Now what? The road had to go somewhere. Right? Might as well follow it.

I followed it. And followed it. Eventually, it turned and led into the jungle. I kept following it, but it seemed to go nowhere. Finally, I just sat down. Thirst and hunger were starting to take over. My stomach rumbled. Strange thing was it just kept rumbling. It got louder and louder.

That definately wasn't my stomach. I strained my ears in an attempt to identify the sound. A car! I stood up. A car meant people. People meant a ticket home and hopefully food. I started to move towards it, but an arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me into the trees. I jabbed my elbow backwards, but the arm held tight.

I tried to scream, but a hand covered my mouth. The car, a red jeep, came into sight. I jabbed my elbow back again. I stomped down on the person's feet. I kicked my leg up behind me, hoping to catch him in that painful place. It worked. Both hands let go as he doubled over.

I ran back to the road. "Hey! Stop! Please help me!" The jeep slowed as it passed and came to a stop. I ran faster. "Help me!" I screamed again.

A man jumped out of the passenger's side. Another hopped out of the back. Both had guns. I stopped. One pointed his gun at me. "Who are you?" he asked in a gruff voice.

I started to back up, slowly. "My ship went down. I I I just need help," I stuttered shakily.

The second one smiled, "Hey Brandon, looks like we found another one." Another one? Had others made it to the island? Maybe Hector was here? Was he safe?

They started to walk towards me. I stood, frozen in place. Brandon lowered his gun and grabbed me by the arm. "Come on, pretty," he said and started to drag me away.

A glint in my peripheral vision. Just like the night before. Troy tackled the second man and dug into his arm. The man screamed out. Brandon, who still had a hold on my arm, put his gun into a holster on his belt. Slowly, he pulled a knife out from the other side. I felt the sharp edge of it press into my throat. I whimpered quietly.

I saw the driver sneaking around the car, towards Troy. I opened my mouth to warn him, but the knife pressed harder. Troy noticed the man a little too late. I hear a gunshot and shut my eyes, turning my head away.

"Get rid of the body! Max, get him in the truck. Justin, help me with this one!" Brandon shouted. Was Troy dead? He couldn't be! I opened my eyes and saw the passenger, Max, dragging Troy's body towards the truck. Justin, the driver, approached me with rope. He was going to tie me up. No way in hell was I going to let that happen!

I kicked up like I had done to Troy. Brandon dropped the knife and made a sound as he dropped. i turned to run, but the but of Justin's gun met the back of my head. Hard.

My vision blurred as I fell. I hit the ground and saw nothing else.

* * *

I'd never passed out in my life and suddenly I'd managed to do it twice in one day. My luck. I came to, but didn't open my eyes. I could hear two distinct voices and I didn't feel like letting them know I was awake.

"Two more boss," said the first voice. I wa pretty sure that was Justin, the one who'd knocked me unconcious.

"Good. Good. What happened to Brandon and Max, amigo?" asked the other one. He had a thick spanish accent. Charlie's voice rang through my head '_Aren't accents super hott?' _I wished that Charlie was here right now. She would keep my sanity intact. However, she'd probably get us in worse trouble. She was like me; all of her plans ended in disaster.

"The girl kicked him in the nuts. The guy we killed had the knife. He got Max."

A shiver went down my spine. So Troy was really dead. Was there anyone to help me? Probably not. I could take care of myself though. "Any identification on her?"

"No, but we found this phone."

My phone. It had been in my back pocket, but they had it now. Did it still work?

"The boy is dead?" asked the one with the accent. His voice seemed a little too calm.

"Yes, it was an accident."

"An accident?" he asked a little louder. I opened my eyes just a little to see what was going on. I was in a cage made out of logs or something. It was probably seven feet tall and the same each other way. My hands were tied to one of the logs behind me. My legs were stretched out in front of me.

The man with the accent had his back to me. He was pacing, gun in hand, and running his thumb over his nose. Justin looked nervous. They were only ten feet from my cage. "You know, I have given you so many chances amigo! Over and over again, I forgive you for your mistakes. Over and over again, I expect you to do better. I expect something different. Do you know what that is?"

Justin was now shaking slightly. "Vaas, please! I'm so sorry! It won't happen again!"

Vaas stopped pacing and took two quick steps until he was face to face with Justin. He put the end of his pistol against Justin's chest. "Do you know what that is, hermano?" he asked again.

Justin stepped backwards into the wall of a building. Vaas didn't like this. He took another step forward, now pointing the gun at Justin's head. "That is insanity." I closed my eyes. A gunshot rang out and I screamed on accident.

There went my cover. Tears slipped from my eyes. I pulled my knees in and buried my face in them. Footsteps approached. "Hello there pretty," a voice said. I opened my eyes just a little. Vaas was crouched down next to the cage. He was staring at me.

I could see his face now. It was tan with a scar cutting through his forehead and fading into his left eye. A short, black mohawk, brown eyes, and a sly smile finished out his features.

"Whats the matter, you scared?" he asked me. I refused to respond. I couldn't. Of course I was scared! He just killed a man! But why? Why was he so upset over the fact that Troy was dead?

He started to look angry because I wasn't answering him. Then he cocked his head to the side and smiled. Vaas stood and sauntered away.

A few minutes later, some men came and drug the body away. I needed to escape. Now.

* * *

Hey guys, Katerina here:D I hope your enjoying my new story. Theres going to be A LOT MORE VAAS from now on;) I'm kind of obsessed with far cry 3 at the moment. I know we're supposed to hate Vaas because hes insane, but theres that crazy part of me that cries "Hes so hot!" Let me know what you think lol. Leave a review:D


	3. Vaas

At this point, I was pretty sure I'd be better off at the bottom of the ocean. It'd been a good day and a half and I was still stuck in this stupid, smelly cage. By now, I was starving, dehydrated, and my shark bite was probably infected. You know who cared? Absolutely no one. I'd screamed at countless guards, begging for food. But none ever came. All I wanted was a little bit of food.

It was a little past noon from my calculations. There were footsteps approaching from behind. Who was that? A guard? "Hey, bring me some food!" I screamed. No response. The footsteps were getting closer.

"Hola bonita," that thick accent said from behind me. I could feel his warm breath on the back of my neck. It gave me goosebumps.

The rope binding my hands jerked suddenly. They gave way and I pulled my hands in front of me. For a moment, I massaged my sore wrists. Then I rememered that there was a complete psycho behind me. I whipped around and saw him crouching, smiling, and flipping his knife around in his hand.

Vaas stood and stowed the knife in his belt. I rubed my wrists again. I had a million questions in my head, but no time to ask any of them. Vaas pulled a key from a pocket and undid the lock on my cage. He held the door open and motioned for me to exit.

I just sat there. Was he letting me out? "Well come on," he said.

Cautiously, I stood and made my way to the door. I sidled up to the edge of the door as far away from his as possible. Slowly, I edged out, keeping my distance.

Free. I was out of the cage. There were buildings all around. In the distance, there was a bridge leading out from the camp. If I could just make it there, I'd be home free. One quick glance at Vaas and I knew he could see the plan formulating in my mind. It didn't matter. I ran.

Not even one step. Vaas' arm shot up and grabbed my wrist. Very calmly, he pulled me back. His other arm grabbed me around the waist and pulled me in close. The hand holding my wrist let go and went to the small of my back. Great. Now I'd gone from being trapped in a cage to being held in a seductive way by a sexy yet dangerously crazy man. "Ah ah ah," he whispered, his mouth scarily close to my ear. I could hear him draw a long breath, taking in my scent.

I tried to pull back, but Vaas held tight. He grabbed my chin and turned me head until I was facing him. This was getting sketchy. What did he even want with me? Vaas leaned his forehead against mine. "You're not going anywhere my little agitadora," he breathed. A playful smile played across his lips.

The grip around my waist loosened. Vaas took ahold of my wrist again. He started to walk towards one of the buildings and drug me along with him. "Where am I?" I asked cautiously.

He smiled. "Mi isla. My island." His island? What was he king or something?

We came around to the front of one of the buildings. It had cement walls and a tin roof. Dirty. That was my first thought. "Where are we going?"

"My house nina," he replied.

My eyes grew wide. I'd seen enough horror movies to know you never go with your captor back to his house. I stopped and dug my heels into the ground. Vaas turned around angrily. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm not going with you into that freaky excuse for a house! You're probably going to murder me or something!"

Vaas laughed a little and ran his free thumb over his nose. "Look, I ain't going to hurt you girl. I'm gonna get you that food you been screaming about and get someone to take a look at that nasty gash on your arm."

"Oh." Maybe Vaas wasn't so crazy after all. Not so crazy. What was I saying? I'd watched him kill a man!

"Now are you coming or would you like me to shove you back into that cage?" he asked.

I looked down at my feet. Vaas was trying to be nice to me. But why? "I guess I'll come then."

"Good choice." He started walking again. We went into his house. It was dark and creepy. There was a table with some food on it. Two doors led to other rooms, but they were covered with sheets so I couldn't see into them. Vaas led me to the table and sat me down. I looked back at the door and saw two guards taking their places at the door.

"So why am I here?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions, don't you? You're here to eat. I already told you that."

I looked at the food. There was meat, cheese, and a cup of milk. The meat looked sketchy, but I was starving. I picked up a piece of it and tore into it stingily. After a few bites, I stopped and looked up at him. Vaas was sitting there, elbow on the table and head in his hand, staring at me intently. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

"You interest me," he admitted. I interested him? That sounded plain creepy.

Completely ignoring that, I went back to my original question. "Why am I here, in your camp I mean?"

"You want the truth?" he asked sitting back and rubbing his chin.

"Yeah, I do!" I said. This guy was really pissing me off with his beating around the bush. It was hott, but it was annoying.

"Okay, I run a drug company and slave trading system. My men brought you here to be sold. However, you're still here aren't you?"

"Yeah I am. Why is that?"

"I like you," Vaas said smiling. He leaned the chair back, crossed his arms across his chest, and put his feet up on the table.

He liked me. Great.

"So what're you going to do with me?"

"I don't really know yet. I guess we'll both find out, won't we?" he winked.

A man walked in and looked me up and down. He was tall, wore the same red tank top that everyone around here did, and carried a bag. He set it on the table. "So, this is your new pet?" he asked Vaas.

"Yes, you ididot! Now fix her before I blow your brains out!" he screamed, pulling his gun out of his holster and laying it on the table, still holding it.

"Okay, okay," he looked at my arm. "Nasty. What happened?"

"Shark," I responded blandly.

He pulled out a needle and filled it with a strange liquid. The 'doctor' went to put the needle in my arm. I jumped up from my seat, kicking the chair back. "Oh, no no no!" I yelled, backing up.

Vaas stood and pointed his gun at me crookedly. "Sit back down!" he yelled.

"No way in hell! I don't do needles! All I need is a bandaid."

The doctor looked at me with disgust in his eyes. "I need to get some antiseptic into that cut before it becomes infected."

"Don't you have some kind of cream instead?"

"No, I don't."

Vaas looked at me and then burst out laughing again. "My little spitfire is afraid of needles, huh? Doc, just give her some cream and wrap it up."

The doctor looked furious. "You know how limited that stuff is! I can't get anymore!"

Vaas sat back down calmly. "The very best for mi amor." He put his feet back up on the table and blew me a kiss.

As much as I fought it, I felt a blush creep up my cheeks. Keeping my calm, I picked my chair back up and sat down.

* * *

Hope you guys liked the new chap! I didn't have time to edit because I wanted to get it up before I left. Let me know if there are any really bad mistakes and I'll fix them:) Leave me a review and tell me what you think! There is plenty more Vaas to come so don't worry;)


	4. Unique

"Creo que si," Vaas answered me. This Spanish was getting really annoying. I hated not knowing what he was saying. All I wanted was a shower.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"I think so. If I'm going to keep you around, you need to learn some Spanish!"

"Why?"

Vaas stood and walked towards one of the curtained doorways. "It is my native language. I only speak English for the sake of my business."

So his native language was Spanish. That probably meant we were somewhere near Mexico. I was never going to get home. I was starting to come to terms with that.

Vaas practically owned this island. Only he could get me off of it. But he would never do a thing like that. I was doomed.

"So teach me some," I said, smiling. Why was I smiling? I was being held captive for god's sake.

Vaas smiled and pulled the curtain back. I stood and walked over to him. The other room was small. It had a bed and a table and a small cabinet/armoire looking thing. That was it. Vaas walked into the room and pulled back another curtain on the wall to my left. "El bano. The bathroom."

"El bano," I repeated. "What about shower?"

"La ducha. And gracias is thank you," he winked at me.

"Okay."

"So are you going to thank me for my generosity?" he smirked.

I put one hand on his chest and stood on my tip toes to get closer to his face. His smirk grew infinately. I could tell that he thought I was going to kiss him. "No, but you know what would be really helpful? If you taught me how to say cocky bastard." With that, I shoved him back. The curtain fell back over the doorway.

I turned to look at the grubby bathroom. There was a shower, sink, toilet, and a small cabinet. Now, when I say shower, sink, and toilet, I mean this in the vaguest way possible. The sink was a bucket full of murky water. The toilet was also just a bucket. The shower was comprised of a shower head and two knobs. I was grateful for that much.

I turned one of the knobs. Warm water began to pour out. It ran down the slanted floor and into a drain. As grateful as I was for a shower, this was sketchy as hell. There was no shower curtain, no door, not even an extension of the wall. It was completely in the open. The bathroom door itself was just a curtain.

I felt completely exposed as I stripped down. Nervously, I stepped into the stream of water. Several times I glanced towards the door. 'Theres no one there' I kept telling myself. There was one bar of soap on the floor. I used it as best as I could. I would've killed for some conditioner.

Once I was done, I grabbed a towel from the cabinet. I wrapped it around myself. It was actually a nice towel, fluffy and white. He'd probably stolen it.

I looked around suddenly. What was I supposed to wear? I certainly wasn't putting my dirty clothes back on. I pulled the sheet back and glanced into the bedroom. That armoire thing! I walked over to it and opened one of the doors. Red tanks, shorts, boxers, some black shirts. This must be Vaas'. There wasn't much, maybe 5 shirts and 4 shorts. I picked up one of the black shirts and held it up to my face. It smelled like Tide. How come he could clean his clothes with good soap if everything else in this camp was crappy?

Vaas wouldn't mind. I let the towel fall to the floor and slipped the shirt over my head. It stopped an inch or two above my knees. The shirt was kind of clingy though. I didn't like it, but it was the best I could find.

I made my way to the other doorway and pushed the curtain back. Vaas was sitting in the kitchen, feet on the table, fingers laced behind his head. His arms were flexed. I could see the sculpted muscles of his arms.

"Staring amiga?" he asked. I was immediately snapped out of my daydream. He was looking at me lazily, yet smirking. Vaas opened his mouth to make another smart remark. I cut him off. There was no way I was going to let him say whatever smartass, sensual, or creepy thing he was thinking.

"You were teaching me Spanish, right?"

"Si," he responded. Vaas put his feet on the floor, arms across his chest, and turned to face me.

"How do you say thief?" I asked cooly. I left the cover of the curtain and walked to the table. As I sat down and crossed one leg over the other, he outright stared at me.

"Ladron," he responded, gaining back composure slowly. I had finally found a weakness. "Tu es la ladrona."

I completely ignored the second thing he said. I had no clue what he had said. "Ladron," I repeated.

"Bueno. Tu es la ladrona," he repeated. Vaas stood slightly and dragged his chair nerve wrackingly closer. Our knees were touching now. He took the hem of the shirt in his fingers and ran a thumb over the material. He was way to close for comfort. "You are the thief."

So that was what he had said. He was looking at the shirt, at my thigh, still rubbing the shirt with his thumb. I was getting nervous. What was he thinking about? The back of his hand was touching my skin. I couldn't help but like it in a weird way. I looked into his eyes. They were beautiful.

"I'm just retaliating for whoever you got the towels from. Besides, what do you want me to do, walk around naked?" I regretted it the moment it came out of my mouth.

A wicked grin spread across Vaas' face. He leaned in closer so that our noses were almost touching. "Yes," he breathed. Just that one word. A shiver ran down my spine. I'd walked right into that one.

Vaas stood up and began to walk towards a window, but stopped and looked over his shoulder at me. "So, you think I stole the towels? What makes you think that?"

"Everything else in this camp is shit. But, magically you have white, fluffy, cotton towels. Its doubtful to say the least."

Vaas looked at me for a moment and then laughed. It was a crazy laugh. How was that funny?

"You're clever, girl!" he said pointing a finger at me. "Towels," he said to himself. Vaas may have been my creepy, hott captor, but he was also downright crazy. "I knew I kept you for a good reason!"

"How does me figuring out that you stole towels make you like me?" I asked, perplexed.

"It's not just the towels senorita. Its the fact that you pay that close attention. The fact that you screamed for food and attention when most people sit and cry in self pity. The fact that you rummaged through my shit and come sauntering out in just one of my t-shirts. No one is that brave, clever, or stupid!"

"Did you just call me stupid?" I asked.

He smiled. "No, I am just saying that you're special, unique."

"Oh, well then," I felt a blush creeping up my neck.

"You run out of smart things to say when I compliment you, don't you?" he asked. I stood from my chair and folded my arms across my chest, mocking him.

By the time I finally came up with a good retort, he'd continued. "In fact, I'd bet that when I compliment you, you run out of words completely. I bet your mind goes blank. You know why? Because I know that you have a little crush on me! Now, now amiga, don't look so shocked. You're my agitadora, trouble maker. I'm you're ladron, thief. Admit it!"

I'd gone completely white. I just stood there in shock. How did he know I had a... Wait, I did NOT have a crush on him! I simply thought that he was undeniably sexy.

"Admit it chica! This is locura, insanity." I wasn't going to admit it! It wasn't true! Vaas walked over to me. Inches apart. He ran a thumb down the side of my face, down my neck, across my shoulder, and down my arm to the bandages. Sympathy. He felt bad for me! I could definately use that to my advantage! "You must be getting tired mi amor."

Tired? It hit me just how tired I really was. It was kind of hard to sleep well sitting up, with your hands tied behind you.

"Yeah, actually."

"You can crash on mi cama, my bed," he said.

I glanced towards the doorway with the curtain over it. "Are you sure? Where will you sleep?"

"The couch." He looked over at the second curtained doorway off of the kitchen. That must have been a living room of some sort. I felt bad, but I was dead tired and he offered!

"Okay," I said, my voice small.

"It's cool chica. Just get a good rest because tomorrow is going to be a busy day!" I wanted to ask, but I didn't. I went into the bedroom, but peaked out one last time. Vaas was leaving the building. It was too early for him to go to sleep. The light was just beginning to fade. I was so tired, though, that time didn't matter.

I crawled into the big bed. It had just one white sheet and two pillows without pillow cases. Typical. I couldn't complain though. The mattress was amazing! I closed my eyes.

My body wanted to sleep, but my mind raced. Where were mom and dad and Hector. I missed them. I'd never really realized how much I actually cared about my parents until now. I'd have given anything to be with them. Silent tears slipped down my face. I fell asleep crying, desperate, alone.

* * *

That was a hard one to write! I hope you guys liked it. I did read a comment about shouldn't she be wondering where her parents are and trust me we'll find out more about them later! I've written out a story map so I know kind of where this is going. I may or may not include Jason Brody. Not sure yet. Anyways leave me reviews:D


	5. Camp Vaas

I was awake, but remained motionless. There were footsteps somewhere else in the small house. Most likely, it was just Vaas traipsing around in the kitchen. This was his place, he was entitled to walk wherever he wanted, however I didn't want him to know that I was awake. Not yet.

Why? I wasn't really all that sure. I think I just needed time alone. Time to think. So much had happened lately. Where were my parents, my brother, and everyone else on the ship? Were Troy and I the only ones to make it to this god forsaken island?

The footsteps came into the bedroom and stopped at the foot of the bed. After a few moments, they left the room again, but this time went into the bathroom. My eyes stayed glued shut. I rolled over onto my right and peeked through my eyelashes. I had been right, Vaas was standing in the bathroom. The curtain had caught on something, so I could see almost all of him. Tall, lean, muscular, those scars. How had he gotten all those scars? I wanted to trace them with my finger. I wanted to know the story behind each and every one of them.

The empty half of the bed in front of me seemed to be begging for his body to lie down on it. I imagined what he would look like laying there. Would he smile at me or just stare? These feelings were overwhelming and confusing.

Vaas turned to leave the bathroom so I shut my eyes. Had he seen me looking? His footsteps came over to the empty side of the bed and stopped. I felt the bed give a little. Suddenly, I felt hot breath on my face. "I know you're not asleep, princess. So, why don't you do me a favor and stop pretending."

Really? Was this really happening? I opened my eyes. Vaas was lying there just as I had pictured. Light was filtering through the window onto his face. I could see his scar so well. It was horrible. What had happened? I wanted to ask, but knew to hold my tongue. "I guess you caught me red handed," I said with a wink.

He smiled and looked me up and down. "Don't you look beautiful when you wake up?" he said and winked. My hair. That was all I could think about. It probably looked so bad! More than anything, I wanted to go fix it. But, would I ever be in a bed with Vaas again?

"Yes, I do. Thank you very much." Vaas reached his hand out and put it on my hip. His touch made my skin tingle. He so had me under his stupid spell.

His hand wandered up my side. Suddenly, though, he got up. Just left this nice, warm bed. "Come on sweetheart, get up. We've got a busy day ahead of us nina!"

I got up and looked down at myself while running a lazy hand through my hair. Knotty. Of course. And I was still only wearing his shirt. "I need clothes."

Vaas chuckled and walked over to me. He grabbed the material of the shirt roughly and jerking me towards him. "I'm pretty sure this is considered clothes. But then again, I'm pretty sure that you'd look better without it," he winked again. I could feel my face go red. Holy crap. He backed up and released me. "Clothes are in the bathroom. I hope they fit. They're owner won't be needing them anymore." Then he left. Walked away into the kitchen.

I walked slowly into the bathroom. There was a stack of clothes folded neatly on the little cabinet with the towels. The top piece was an aero short-sleeved jacket. It smelled good, like Vaas' clothes. Then I remembered what he had said though. The girl who owned these clothes was dead. Vaas' men had probably killed her or worse sold her. Suddenly, I didn't want to wear the clothes. But, they were all that I had.

I put them on. There was a cami for under the jacket, jeggings, and somehow my combat boots. I'd been wondering where they had gone. After that, I desperately tried to rake my hands through my hair. No luck. I went back into the bedroom and searched through the armoire. On the top shelf, beside many other random stuff, was a hairbrush. A crappy one, but better than none. I quickly raked through my hair and then put the hairbrush back.

Vaas was waiting in the kitchen for me. "All ready," I announced.

"Ok nina come on," he responded. We left the little house and headed out into the heart of the camp. "Obviously, that is my house. Behind it is where we keep the new prisoners. East of that is where we keep the dogs." He turned back around. The entire camp was surrounded by a ten foot high wall. We were practically standing at the south end of it. "To the north are bunks for my men, an ammunition building there," he pointed, " and some recreational buildings. Theres a dining hall in the nothwest corner too."

It was a lot to take in. The camp was huge. I was never going to be able to find my way around. But, maybe that was part of his reason for trusting me. If I couldn't find my way out, how was I supposed to escape? "Come on. Breakfast is about to be served." He grabbed my wrist loosely. Honestly, I kind of liked it. I went along with it and he led me to the dining hall.

Inside, there were dozens of mismatched tables and chairs. Vaas led me to a table that seemed to be at the front of the room, isolated somewhat. "This is my table. You will sit here with me and my best men at every meal. Understand?"

I nodded my head. Some men sat down around the brown, rectangular table. Vaas spoke up, "Men, this is Laurna. She is with me now and I need you all to kind of watch over her when I can't. Got it?" Some of the men nodded in response. A few looked at me like a piece of meat. "Laurna, this is Max, Justin, Brandon..." I gasped.

Vaas looked at me curiously. "You okay, chica?"

Max squirmed a little. He was the youngest of them. There was regret and sympathy on his face.

I turned my head away from Vaas. I didn't want him to see the tears flowing down my face. Max looked like he felt even worse now. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Vaas still looked confused. "What am I missing?" he asked.

Justin answered, "We were the ones who captured her, remember? And we killed her friend."

The tears came easier now. I tried to stop them, but was failing.

Suddenly, a girl about my age approached the table. She carried a plate of eggs, which she sat down on the table. Three more followed her with toast, rolls, and bacon. The first girl asked, "Anything else I can get for you?" There was a sad look on her face.

"No, run along now," Vaas told her.

When she turned to leave, one of the men on the far end of the table smacked her butt. The girl just kept walking. I could tell that she was crying as well. That girl was a slave. I looked around and saw twenty or so of them. All of them were being messed with and made fun of. What kind of a cruel operation was Vaas running here? I looked over at him. "Laurna..." he started.

I got up and started to walk away from the table. Vaas grabbed me by the wrist. I didn't like it this time. "Laurna!" he repeated my name again.

"Don't you touch me!" I spat in his face. I wrenched my arm away from him and took off running. Through the dining hall, out into the daylight, through the camp. I just kept running. I came to the wall near his house and began to follow its perimeter. There was an exit. I ran for it.

Unfortunately, there was a guard standing in my way. I slowed down and snuck up behind him. Before the poor guy even knew what was happening, I kneed him in the groin. The guard dropped to the ground. I kicked him twice in the head and made sure he was unconscious before taking off.

I ran into the jungle as hard as I could. My feet pounded on the packed dirt. I could hear men shouting behind me, but I simply didn't care. How could I have liked that monster? I'd actually thought about kissing him and being with him when he was nothing more than a pig!

I stopped running after a while. The forest was dense and dark here. Suddenly, I felt like running back to Vaas. This jungle was scarier than I had anticipated. But, I would not go back to that terrible man! I wouldn't! There was a noise behind me. I turned slowly to see what it was. I had heard that noise once. Yes, I had heard that once on a school field trip to the zoo.

A black panther was circling me slowly. And I was all alone.

* * *

Bum bum buuuuuum! Lol new chapter guys!:) Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Its softball season so I'm pretty busy:/ Anyway I'll start churning out chapters once school is over!:) I'm gonna try and update again by the end of the week since I'm on break! I love you guys! Leave a review:D


	6. Jason Brody

Hey there guys. Sorry it's been so long. I had softball then finals then moved houses! I was internetless for two weeks and almost died D: Anyway heres the new chapter. Hope you like it!

* * *

"Hi kitty. That's a good kitty," I said, backing up slowly. The panther crouched low and stared at me. "Please don't eat me." There was a crunch behind me. I looked over my shoulder, quickly. A man was standing there with a bow in his hand. Suddenly, an arrow shot past my face.

The panther made a pathetic noise and collapsed in a heap on the ground. I turned back to the man. "Who are you?" I asked.

He raised the bow and aimed at me. "I'm the one with the bow. So, who are you?" he asked. "

"Laurna. Laurna Dane. Now who are you?"

"Jason Brody. You would have been cat food if I hadn't shown up when I did," he said with a smirk.

I didn't like owing people and I didn't like him pointing out the fact that I now owed him for saving my life. However, a plan was forming in my mind. I could pay him back with all the money in the world if he could get me back home. "Are you a pirate?" I asked. Why did I even ask that? He was so obviously not a pirate. He was wearing a blue, tight t-shirt and tan pants.

Jason slung the bow over his shoulder. "No way! I'm a Rakyat warrior."

"Rakyat? What is that?" I asked. Vaas had told me a lot about the island, but had failed to mention the word Rakyat. Then it dawned on me. The Rakyat must be the other people on the island. The people that Vaas hated so much. This was not good. I was in a bad, bad situation.

"The Rakyat are a tribe of people that live here on the island. They are opressed by the pirates. I am one of them, a warrior attempting to radicate this island of them." He stopped for a moment and looked me up and down. His eyes skimmed my pale, white skin. They lingered at my chest before returning to my face. "How did you get here?" he asked.

"I was on a cruise with my parents. It crashed and I ended up here. I've been roaming around since," I said, calmly. I didn't lie, but I didn't need to tell the whole truth.

Jason thought about it for a moment. He started to nod his head slightly."Okay. I'm surprised you haven't ran into any pirates. You're obviously not a pirate though. Are you American?"

"Yeah," I responded. "I am." I was American. It didn't feel like it lately. I'd started feeling like I was a part of the island or something. But I wasn't.

"Laurna, do you want to go home?" he asked.

I looked up from the patch of grass I'd been looking at. "Yes," I breathed.

Jason put a hand on my shoulder. "Come on, follow me."

We trudged for miles and miles through the jungle. Finally, we came to a small village. "Welcome to Amanaki!" he said with a smile. He sweeped his arm in a big motion. I looked around. The town was beautiful. Compared to the cities I was used to in America, it was small and sad. However, it was absolutely breathtaking. There were little lights strung from building to building. The buildings were simple and graceful.

"This place is amazing," I breathed.

Jason laughed. "Yeah it is. Come on." I followed him to the other sid of the camp. We approached a man who was staring up into the sky. "Hey, Dennis."

The man turned around and smiled. "Hey Jason," he replied. His arms, which had been folded acros his chest, unfolded and one reached out to pat Jason on the back. Then he saw me. "Who is this?" he questioned, his hand moving to his pistol.

Jason stepped between us and put a hand on Dennis' chest. "Calm down. She's with me. This is Laurna. I'm taking her back to my place for a while. We need to keep her safe until we can find her a way home."

"Woah! No one needs to keep me safe. I can take care of myself, thank you very much," I stated.

Jason looked at me. "You obviously don't know how dangerous this island is then. There are pirates on this island that would love to sell you for a shiny penny or two. There are white tigers, fat boars, black panthers, and undying bears. You go out in that jungle for two minutes and someone will find your corpse in a couple years."

Dennis just stood there nodding. "Yes, this jungle is not a place for a little girl."

"I am NOT a little girl," I yelled.

"Fine, whatever. Let's at least go clean you up and then you can use my phone."

"Okay," I replied.

"Come on," he turned. I followed him to a shack in the heart of the village. He opened the door and I stepped in. "Just let me grab some extra clothes for you. I don't have a shower, so you'll have to wash in the river." He went to a small set of drawers and opened one. He withrew a shirt and a pair of pants.

Jason led me to a river just outside of the village. He left me there while I rinsed in the river. It was strange, bathing in a river. I waded, naked, trying desperately to get the dirt off. Anyone could have walked by and seen me, but I trusted Jason to keep them away. I hadn't even known him one day, but I trusted him. Maybe, I just trusted everyone too easily. That couldn't be the case, though. I trusted Vaas, but not any of his pirates.

When I was done, I put on the clothes Jason had given me. There was an oversized blue t-shirt and pants that kept falling off of me. I walked back up the path. "You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. "These pants won't stay up, though. You got a belt?"

"Yeah, theres one back in my shanty."

We headed back to his shack and went inside. He handed me a black belt. I looped it through the pants, while he pulled out a phone. "You got anyone to call?"

"I have friends. Their parents have boats. I'm sure one of them could come get me."

Jason nodded. "Go for it, then."

* * *

I have a new secondary profile for smut and fluff oneshots. DirtyFanGirl69 Check it out:D Also, I'm looking for artists interested in drawing pictures based on my stories.:) I'd love to post any as the picture that goes with the story!


	7. Phone Home

"Hello, Layla?"

"Um, hello? Who is this?" the girl asked.

"It's Laurna! Oh my god, it is so good to hear your voice!" I exclaimed.

"Laurna? Where are you? You've been gone for a looooong time! Everyone is looking for you! Did you run away with a boy? I bet you did, you dirty little freak!"

I sighed. Typical Layla. "I did NOT run away with a boy! Our cruise ship crashed and I'm stranded on an island!"

"An island? Oooh, sounds exotic! I bet your parents paid a lot for a room on an island!"

"Did you not hear me? Our ship crashed! I don't know where my parents are! You need to go tell your parents so they can get on their ship and come save me!" I screamed.

"I'm not home.. I'm at a party! Wana come? I can come pick you up!" she replied.

"Layla!" I yelled. "I AM IN TROUBLE. YOU NEED TO TELL YOUR PARENTS SO SOMEONE CAN COME SAVE ME!"

She didn't say anything for a minute. "Save you? Are in trouble? I can bail you out of jail. Theres some money stashed under my mattress. I'll go get it. Is it drugs? I told you to stay away from drugs, Laurna."

Click. I hung up on her. How stupid could one person possibly be? I dialed the number I should have dialed first. "Hello, Malyssa?"

"Laurna? Is that you?"

"Yeah it is. I need help," I said.

"Laurna, where have you been? My mom said that your cruise ship disappeared. They had the coastguard looking for you and everything. It was like you guys just got wiped off the face of the Earth or something."

"There was a huge storm and the ship went down. I washed up on some tiny island and I need help," I said, starting to tear up a little.

"Okay, hold on. I'm going to the police station. They'll be able to trace this call and then my parents or someone can take a boat out and find you."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I knew you'd knew what to do!" I cheered.

"I'm in my car, just stay on the line. Tell me about where you are? Are you okay? Are there people on the island?" she asked.

I padded to the door. Jason was gone. I stuck my head out and looked around. He had walked back to the other side of the camp and was talking to Dennis. "Oh, Malyssa I am in soooo much trouble."

"I've got a ten minute drive to the station, so let's hear it."

"Okay, so there was this huge wave that knocked over the ship. This cute guy helped me swim to shore, but when I woke up he was gone. I started walking through this jungle and I heard a car so I tried to flag it down, but then there were pirates in it. They killed the kid who helped me and took me prisoner. There was this pirate named Vaas, he's kind of their leader. And he took care of me because I was cut. Oh yeah, I got bit by a shark. Anyway, I started to see this side of Vaas that actually gave a shit. Around his pirates, though, he is absolutely evil and a complete asshole. He kills people without thinking twice and scares the shit out of me. But, Malyssa I think I've gone and gotten feelings for him. But then I remembered he was evil so I ran away. Now I'm with this guy who is trying to help me, but I just don't know what to do. Help me," I whispered hurriedly.

"Woah woah woah! Only you would fall in love with some creep on some island while you're stranded," she laughed.

"Oh, shut up!" I teased. "You gotta help me, though.

"How evil is evil? Because you've brought home juvie boys before."

I giggled, "The king of a major drug cartel and slave trafficking organization..."

Malyssa was quiet. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well, at least he's got money," she said.

I hadn't thought of it that way. No one other than Malyssa would've thought of it that way. "True, I guess."

"I'm at the police station now stay on the line, okay?"

"Yeah, it's not like I've got anything better to do."

I heard a door open and Malyssa walking. "I've got Laurna Dane on the line. She doesn't know where she is though. Can you trace the call?"

"Yes, give me the phone. Sherriff the lost girl, Laurna, is on the phone!" he yelled.

"Give me that!" someone else yelled. "Hello, is this Laurna Dane?" he asked.

"Yes, hello, who is this?" I asked.

"I'm the sheriff. I'm tracing the call, do you have any clue where you are?"

"Everyone here has a Spanish accent. It's an island and it's all just jungle. I have no clue."

"Okay, well in just a minute we're going to know exactly where you are. I'm going to get a hold of the coastguard and send someone to save you. Are there any other survivors?"

"Not that I know of," I said. "This island, though, it's dangerous."

"What do you mean by dangerous," he asked.

"There is a huge drug cartel and slave trafficking operation."

"Stay away from it. Stay hidden. We will find you. I've got the coordinates so I'm going to hang up and call the coastguard. Keep out of trouble. Rescue will be there soon."

"Okay, goodbye."

The line went dead. I was alone in the shanty. All by myself. I hung up and stepped out of the hut. Jason was sitting by a bonfire with some of the local people. I went and sat by him. "Hey," he said. "How'd it go?"

"I got through to my friend and she's going to send someone to get me."

"That's good. A girl like you isn't safe here."

I handed him back the phone. "Thanks."

"No problem."

He was quiet. I was quiet. The flames licked the night sky. When the light hit his face, I saw a hardened version of something that was once handsome. Tattoos went up his arm. I was starting to feel uneasy. Funny how i felt uneasy by him, yet so safe with Vaas. Should I go back to him? I didn't even know where back was. I got up and walked to the edge of the village.

I leaned against a tree and looked out into the darkness. How long was I on the phone? It had gotten pretty dark. No one would see if I slipped away. How would I find Vaas, though?

I wouldn't find him if I didn't try. I took a tentative step into the jungle. Then another. Off I went on yet another adventure on this god forsaken island.

* * *

Hi guys!:) Here's the new chapter. I meant to update sooner, but my only friend that reads my fics stopped talking to me... So, I kinda lost my motivation:/ Leave me reviews please! Love you guys! You're always there for me!


	8. Rain & Tears

The jungle was scary at night. Everything was dark. I couldn't see my own two feet. Trees and bushes seemed to come out of nowhere and the dark pressed down on me. It held me tight in it's grasp. My feet moved faster, but I kept tripping over things. Inside, I began to panic. What if I died out here? Would anyone find me? Would anyone care?

I stumbled further and further into the jungle. Where was I even going? My feet became heavy after a while. I wanted to lie down and go to sleep. If it hadn't been for my fear of being eaten alive, I might have. When things couldn't get any worse, it began to rain. I felt a drop on my forehead. Just a small, light raindrop. When I looked up, a downpour began. The trees sheltered me from most of it, but I was still getting soaked. This just wasn't fair.

I ran as fast as I could. Common sense told me that I couldn't outrun the rain, but I needed to release the tension in my limbs. It felt better than sitting around feeling bad for myself. The jungle whizzed by. I felt it all around me. In a weird way it felt like home. I wasn't home, though. I would never get home. Even if someone did find me, Vaas would kill them. I needed to get back to Vaas and apologize to him. Would he accept my apology? I didn't know. I needed him to, though.

My foot snagged on something and I dropped. I hit the ground with a thump and began to be pulled backwards. My body lifted up into the air. Yepp, I'd managed to get caught in an animal trap and was now hanging by one ankle. I started to cry. The pain in my ankle no where near matched the pain in all of the emotions that were clouding my judgement lately. I hated myself for it. For succumbing to emotion. It was a weakness.

At some point, I must have passed out. "We got a live one. Come on help me get it... Is that a girl?" I heard someone say. Who was that? My vision was clouded. I shut my eyes. It hurt to much to think.

"That's the bosses pet," someone else said.

"Get her down. Let's get her back to camp."

The pressure on my ankle gave way and I fell to the ground again. My whole body ached now. Someone threw me over there shoulder and started walking. "Do you think we should tie her up?" asked the person carrying me.

"No," the second voice responded, "She is completely out of it. Won't give us no problems."

I let the tension in my body disipate and relaxed. Sleep whisked me away again.

When I woke up this time, I was laying in a bed. Vaas' bed. I sat up, quickly. Where was he? I got up and peaked through the little curtain to the kitchen. Not in there. Very quickly, I felt two arms snake around my body and press me back into someone else's body. I screamed. A hand came up to cover my mouth. The rough, calloused skin brushed against my lips. "Shh, no need to scream, amiga. Not yet," he purred into my ear.

I relaxed in his arms. It was Vaas. The hand covering my lips moved up my face, stroking my skin as it went. It stopped in my hair. I could feel him grab a chunk and lean in to smell it. Then, he pulled it. I yelled out in pain. "Now, nina, would you like to tell me where you disappeared to?" he asked.

I managed to spin around in his arms. The hand holding my hair pulled harder. "Please, Vaas, I'm so sorry. I just wanted to think, but then I got attacked and this man saved me and took me to this village and it was awful and there were all of these people so I ran away to come and try and find my way back here," I sobbed, throwing my arms around him. "I'm so sorry!"

Vaas let go of my hair and held me in a tight embrace. He pulled back and took my face in his hands. For a moment, I thought that he was going to kiss me. I wanted him too. Instead, he slapped me. It stung so bad. I gasped. "If you ever run away from me again," he started. Vaas paused to pull his pistol out and point it lazily at the side of my head before continuing, "I will pull this trigger without thinking twice about it. You hear me?" I nodded. "Don't think you're just going to walk back in here either. I was too lenient with you before because I liked you. I usually don't like my prisoners. You see, the problem is that I thought I could have a pet that wouldn't run away from me. I was wrong, though." He put the end of the gun against my head. I began to cry harder. "All pets need to be trained. I didn't take enough time to train you. Therefore, you're going to be punished and then we'll see if you've learned anything. Okay, nina?"

I nodded feebly. Vaas used his free hand to grab me by the elbow. He led me out of his house and across the village. All of the pirates stopped to watch us go by. At one point, Vaas pointed his gun at them and screamed, "What the fuck are you looking at? Get back to work!" Other than that, he was silent. Absolutely silent. He took me to the cage that I had started out in. Vaas opened it, threw me in, and locked it before walking away. I hit the ground and rolled awkwardly. Back to square one.

Over the next few days, I grew to kind of like my cage. I could see the whole village from my position at the back of it. There were other cages with more prisoners. Most were girls with bloody, bruised faces. I tried not to look at them. I could be one of them right now, but I wasn't. Sometimes, I didn't understand why I wasn't. Why did Vaas single me out?

Anyway, the cage wasn't too bad. The sand got hot sometimes, but if you didn't move it wouldn't burn you. The bamboo felt cool and you could use the lowest rung of it as an awkward pillow at night. After the first few nights like that, I made an even awkwarder sand pillow. It was better than nothing. Twice a day, a big, fat, jolly pirate named Roark came and brought me food. Sometimes we would exchange a few words. He was the main cook for the camp and had been born in this very village. He was a nice guy and tried to assure me that Vaas would let me out soon. Honestly I didn't really care when Vaas let me out because I was afraid that when he did, he would still be mad. I asked Roark about it one day. He told me that Vaas could hold a grudge like no other person he'd ever me. He also said that I was an exception for some reason.

On the seventh day, I was getting pretty good at drawing in the sand. I was pretty damn proud of the tiger on the floor of my cage. It was beautiful. I'd learned to dig deeper in certain spots for shading and whatnot. While admiring my piece of artwork, a boot kicked sand into the cage, destroying the drawing. "Roark!" I yelled angrily.

I looked up. The sun created a halo around that tan, scarred face and signiature mohawk. "Getting friendly, with my cook? I'll have to talk to him about that. Get up, princesa! Shower time! I've got big plans for the day!"

I sprung to my feet. Vaas didn't seem the least bit angry. In fact, he seemed, could it be, happy? He opened the cage and I stepped out. I stretched my back and breathed in the sweet air of freedom.

* * *

Well guys, I'm sorry if this was a sad one. I'm kind of majorly depressed lately. I got used by one of the guys I liked. The other one probably hates me.(This is the special friend that reads my fanfics) I've got nothing left but you guys and two retarded chorkies. So let me know what you thought of the new chapter. I'll try and update again soon.


	9. County Fair

This a flashback to one year before Laurna finds herself on the island. Hope you enjoy. I'm going to add another chapter tonight due to the shortness of this. I just needed to add this to give you insight before the next chapter:)

* * *

It was my turn. I heard the loudspeaker crackle as I walked onto the field. "Next, we have Laurna Dane. Age seventeen. Representing Shore High."

This was when I put all my practice to the test. The county fair stands exploded with praise. More people had turned out then I had expected. Archery had become a pretty popular thing over the years. I had started when my father taught me to shoot at age seven. Ten years later, I was competing for a chance to go to state.

I stopped at the designated spot and looked at my target. It loomed in the distance. I nocked my arrow and held the bow up. I closed my eyes without aiming. My arms tingled. My hands moved until they found the spot they wanted.

"This is an odd technique. I've never seen a girl with as much talent as Miss. Dane and yet she is going to shoot with her eyes closed," the loudspeaker voice commented.

I pulled the string back until i felt it against my lips. Deep breath. Hold it. I let go. Everything was riding on that one arrow. This was the final round in county. We only got one arrow and I had just let mine go.

The crowd roared. I opened my eyes. My arrow was in the exact center of the target. Perfect.

"I can't believe this! A perfect shot!" Mr. Loudspeaker yelled.

I felt that familiar rush in my veins. A perfect shot. It always was.


	10. Shooting Lessons

I didn't care how crappy Vaas' shower was, it was marvelous! Warm water streamed down my back. It felt so good! "Nina, are you decent?" Vaas asked from his bedroom.

"Um, no! I'm in the shower!" I yelled back.

"Well, I'm coming in to brush my teeth, so you'd better make yourself decent. Or you could continue your shower. I wouldn't mind that one bit," he chuckled. Was he for real? I turned the shower off and grabbed a towel. He pulled the curtain back and walked in just as I wrapped the towel around me. That was a close one. He looked me up and down from small, petite feet to dripping hair. "You used the razor I put in there for you?" he asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "Thanks for that."

Vaas came over to me. "You look great," he whispered seductively. One of his hands went to my hip. It traveled down. I took a step back. He took a step forward. I was getting really uncomfortable and took another step back, but felt the wall behind my back. His hand was still on my hip. He leaned in so his lips were against my ear. "You're very sexy chica," he breathed. I gulped. My lungs couldn't find air.

His lips traced my ear and stopped at the lobe. He nipped at it. What was he doing to me? I couldn't handle him being this close. It wasn't fair. Vaas gave me so many feelings. Feelings I couldn't even begin to understand. The hand on my hip moved down to the end of the towel. He rubbed the edge of the towel between his pointer finger and thumb. Vaas' lips left my ear and traveled down to my neck. He stopped at my collar-bone and placed gentle kisses. "Princesa," he whispered.

All at once, his hand grabbed underneath my knee and brought it up to his hip. I stood on one foot and he leaned into me, pushing me against the wall. Vaas' lips crashed down on mine. It all happened so very fast. I was scared to death of what was happening, yet I loved every moment of it. I met his lips' movements with eager passion.

The hand under my knee moved up the underneath of my thigh, torturously slow. I parted my lips, begging for his tongue to entangle itself with mine. His hand, which was dangerously high up now, stopped. Vaas pulled away completely and went to the sink. He picked up his toothbrush. "You're clothes are on the bed. Get dressed. We're leaving soon," he stated matter-of-factly. Seriously?

I took a step away from the wall. "That's it?"

He stopped brushing and looked at me. "What?"

"You kiss me and touch me and then walk away?" I asked incredulously.

He smiled. "I don't want you just yet princesa. I want to savor you while I have you." Vaas went back to brushing.

Maybe that was better. I didn't really wanna have sex with him or anything. Did I? I wasn't sure. What did I want from Vaas? He had a pile of clothes waiting for me on his bed. There were crappy flip-flops, short shorts, a cami, and a very very low-cut purple shirt. I put them on and raked through my hair with my fingers. "Hey Vaas," I said.

Vaas walked into the bedroom and leaned against the wall. "Yes," he said.

"Could you get me my own hairbrush and some hairties maybe?" I asked, puppy dog eyeing him.

"I'll work on it now come on."

He walked into the kitchen and out the door. I followed obediently. Vaas led me to the edge of the camp where a Jeep was waiting. I got in the passenger's side and buckled up. Vaas got in the driver's seat and started the engine. He looked at me and laughed. "You buckled your seat belt?"

"Safety first," I smiled goofily.

Vaas just laughed. He probably thought I was some retarded American. The sad part is, I kind of was. There was absolutely nothing normal about me. I was just glad that he hadn't realized this yet.

He drove through the jungle for a while before we came out on the beach. After a while, he parked and got out. There really wasn't anything remarkable about where he had stopped. We were parked in the sand. On one side of us was a tall, masculine cliff, rising into the sky. On the other was an expanse of beautiful blue water. In the water were beautiful blue plants. I wondered what they were.

"Come on nina, over here." I looked to where he was standing. He was facing the cliff with his pistol in his hand. There were a couple of targets set up against the cliff. Was he going to teach me to shoot?

I walked over to him. "What exactly are we doing here?" I asked.

"I'm going to teach you to shoot a gun?"

"Why?"

"Because, I want you to be my right hand girl. And if you are going to be that then you need to know how to take care of yourself."

My eyes grew wide. "Your right hand girl?"

One side of Vaas' lips lifted. It was the sexiest little half grin that I'd ever seen. "Yeah. I need you running errands for me, rounding up prisoners, and keeping my boys in line. When I think that you're ready, I want you to be second in charge, under me of course."

Woah. Vaas wanted me to be second in command of his camp. This was huge! I didn't even know what to say. Luckily, he didn't expect me to answer. He pulled me to him and positioned me in front of the target, thirty or forty yards out. Vaas stood behind me and wrapped his arms around me. He put the gun in my hands and held my hands around it. My body was flush against it. "Have you ever shot a gun?" he asked.

"No, but I'm good with a bow," I answered.

"Okay, that's a start. So it's kind of like a bow. You want to line it up with one eye. When you think that you have it, breathe in, hold it, and shoot."

I closed my left eye and lined up the shot. Deep breath. Hold it. Bang! I pulled the trigger. Vaas let go of me and looked at the target. I'd clipped the edge of it, but practically missed the whole thing.

"Hey, at least you hit it. Let's try again, okay?"

He went to position himself behind me again, but I stopped him. "No, I got this."

"Okay then, Miss Knowitall. Let's see what you got," he smiled. I think he liked this brassy side of me, as long as I didn't push it too far. He stood off to the side so that he could see my face. I closed my left eye again. Deep breath. Hold it. I closed my right eye. "What are you doing?" Vaas asked. "You can't shoot with your eyes closed!" Bang!

I opened my eyes. This one had hit the exact center of the target. Vaas looked at the target and then at me, stupidly. "That was luck!" he yelled.

"At home, during archery competitions, I always closed my eyes."

"Do it again and I'll give you a prize," he grinned at me.

"What's my prize?" I asked.

"You'll find out when and if you get it!"

I closed my eyes and lifted the gun without lining it up. For some reason, I'd always been able to shoot with my eyes closed. It was like this creepy sixth sense or something. Deep breath. Hold it. Bang!

"Holy shit!"

I opened my eyes. Dead on.

Vaas walked over to me, took the gun from me, threw it away, wrapped his arms around me, and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back. This time his tongue pushed at my lips, demanding entrance. I opened and our tongues met with devilish passion. We kissed like this for a long time, before he suggested we head back to the camp.

* * *

This chapter was very fun to write! Thanks for all the reviews guys! I'm feeling so much better and a lot of thanks for that goes out to you guys! I wanted to thank Maya, Remstah, and Grievousorvenom for the support. As always leave me a review so I know what you guys are thinking!


	11. Story Time

I don't see the point in my old life anymore. It seems dull and unpurposeful in retrospect. What was I even trying to accomplish? Graduate high school so I could go to college to get drunk every weekend? I had no goals, no ambitions, no needs. That was truly pointless.

Now, though, I see the purpose in my new life. My purpose is to tame the one and only Vaas. Call me crazy. Go ahead, do it. But, I knew that someday I would call Vaas mine and he would be mostly nice to me. Vaas isn't one of those people who you can never change and trust me I don't want to. I love him because he's an evil asshole. By taming, I mean get him to stick with one girl and not hurt her for no reason. This is impossible with boys back home so I don't know how I plan on accomplishing it with Vaas. But I do.

For now, he is off doing something or another. I was sitting in a chair in his house all by my lonesome. He had told me to stay inside, but it was terribly boring. Time to break the rules! I stood and walked out the door, shutting it carefully behind me. The sun beat down on me. It felt amazing. I stretched and heard my back crack. I kind of liked that sound. Weird, I know.

My first thought of freedom was food. I love food. The kitchen wasn't far and I made my way to it. Inside, I found Roark cutting up some interesting looking fruits. Those definitely weren't any kind of fruit that I knew. "Hey, Roark!" I said excitedly.

He started and the knife, which had been chopping at a steady pace, jolted and came down on his finger. "Oh fuck! What the fuck! Shit! What are you doing here?" he yelled.

"I got bored... And hungry..." I explained quietly. I looked at my feet.

Roark grabbed a ragged towel from a shelf behind him and wrapped it around his finger. It was bleeding really badly.

"Next time, knock before you come in and give me a heart attack! Everyone around here knows I have bad hearing! Everyone knocks!" he screamed.

I'd never seen this side of him. I felt awful. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know," I responded.

Roark sat down on a little wooden chair. It looked to frail to hold his build. The shaking legs promised to collapse sometime near in the future. "I'm sorry, kid. I shouldn't have yelled. Do you know where the doctor is?" I shook my head no. "Three buildings south of here. Go get him so he can stitch me up, okay? Then we'll get you something to eat," Roark smiled. He leaned back in the chair and sighed. His muscles were still taught from the shock.

I stood and went to the door. "Wait, which way is north?"

Roark brought his good hand up to his face and rubbed at the skin in a frustrated manner. He pointed to the far side of the kitchen. "Got it!" I yelled giving him a thumbs up before jogging out of the shack. My legs kept the smooth pack as I counted three buildings go past. Did three buildings count the kitchen? Only one way to find out. I knocked on a door.

A familiar, older face opened the door. "Hey, you're the doctor who fixed my arm right?" I asked.

"Yea," a velvety voice answered. He towered above me by a foot. I gulped, suddenly nervous.

"Well, you see there was sort of an accident and..."

"Who's hurt?" he asked as he retreated into the house.

I followed him in a few steps and looked about. It was a well kept little place with two rooms off of the main living room area. There was a decent couch and a record player with a small stack of records neatly placed beneath it. "Roark."

He returned from one of the other rooms with his bag. "Why am I not surprised? That man is always hurt! If it's not a cut it's a burn or food poisoning. Never can go two weeks without needing me."

I stepped out of his house and out of the way. He walked ahead of me, shoulders slumped. I followed him silently to the kitchen. I didn't like the doctor. He was a bitter old man.

Inside the kitchen, he knelt before Roark and looked at the cut. "So, what's the story this time?" he asked.

I sat down on the floor by the door and watched the doctor work. It was a big kitchen, I judged twenty feet by thirty feet, so I sat kind of far away. Roark sighed. "I was cutting fruit for dinner tonight and Laurna was telling me a story about a spider. She got to the good part of her story, where it jumped on her, and I got so scared that I slipped and cut myself!" he told the doctor.

I giggled and the doctor turned to glare at me. Roark smiled at me. He didn't want to get me in trouble. I owed him one!

The doctor stood. "That should do it. You know the drill. Try and avoid using that finger for a while." I stood as he left. He pushed past me roughly.

"Don't mind him. He's seen a lot of tragedy in his day," Roark commented.

He got me some food and I ate it gratefully. "It's getting dark out, you better head back to Vaas' place hermana. You don't want to get caught out there at night." Roark warned me.

"Why? What's out there at night?" I asked.

Roark stopped what he was doing and just stared at the food. "I didn't tell you this, okay?" I nodded. He continued, "The men like to get drunk at night. They like to think that they are celebrating another day of life. In the beginning, when this camp was new, Vaas had a sister that liked to come around. She didn't realize what kinds of things he was doing here. She didn't have a clue the type of business he had gotten into. During those days, she would bring him breads and fruits. Sometimes, she would stay to talk to me. One day, we talked for a long time about the native plants on the island. I loved to talk to her. She was so young and pretty and trusting. Well, she stayed to late. The men got drunk and when she left my kitchen, they got her. The bastards threw her down on the ground and hit her. They beat her and took advantage of her. After that, she believed Vaas and his men to be evil. She found out about the slaves and drugs. She vowed to kill him, along with all the other evil on the island. She gathered native boys to back her. And so the Rakyat was born."

Shit. That was terrible! His poor sister! "What about Vaas? What did he say? What did he do? Did he try to talk to her?" I asked.

"He tried all right. She punched him and cursed him to die. She has been trying to kill him ever since. Blames him for what happened to her. Poor Vaas had all the men involved executed at once, but it didn't make any difference to her. He grew hard, his eyes grew mean. Ever since, he has been a different man. You would have loved the old Vaas! We were friends growing up and he used to be a nice kid. Had a huge imagination! Then Hoyt got him into drugs and the slave trading business. Then that mess with his sister, that was the end of him."

"Who's Hoyt?" I asked suddenly. So many things were running through my mind. Vaas wasn't always like this. Maybe he could be different, like his old self again.

"Shit! I didn't say that! I didn't tell you any of that okay? You don't know about Hoyt or his sister! None of it! Now run back to his place before it gets to late!" he yelled at me.

I scrambled out the door. My legs walked a bit faster after Roark's story. It really freaked me out. Vaas' house was in view when I heard a voice behind me. "Hey there long legs," it said.

I turned to see a pirate with a beer bottle in his hand, swaying for no reason. Another one walked up behind him, "Well aren't you pretty?" he asked me.

I turned to run for Vaas' house but ran into another one in front of me. "Hi there," he grinned.

A gun shot rang out in the crisp, night air. "Why don't you fuckers get the fuck out of my sight before my aim improves?" Vaas yelled.

The three pirates looked at each other and then headed off in some other general direction. Vaas turned to me. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he asked and grabbed me by the throat. "Are you asking to get killed?" he screamed and threw me onto the ground.

"No! I'm sorry," I gasped. "I went to get food."

Vaas grabbed under one of my armpits and hoisted me up. He pulled me in very close so that our foreheads were touching and whispered, "When I tell you to stay, you fucking stay."

His words chilled me to the bone. There was something else though. His breath smelled like alcohol. That was why he was being so rough with me. "Vaas are you drunk?" I asked.

"Yeah, so? I've been sober for over a month. No drinks, no drugs! And I fucking quit. I thought maybe I could be normal for you. Maybe you could actually be my fucking wife or something. But the god damn problem is that I can't keep you around because I fucking like the drugs. I don't want you fucking hurt or something so I gotta get rid of you so I don't hurt you," he slurred. Vaas pulled his gun up to aim at my head. I ducked just as he pulled the trigger. He must be high too! This was not good.

Someone tackled Vaas suddenly. "Go back to his house. He's unconscious. I'll be there with him in just a moment." It was Roark. Phew. That was a close one.

I went back to the house and waited by the door. When I saw Roark coming, I held the door open. He had Vaas over his shoulder. Roark took him into the bedroom and threw him down on the bed. He came back into the living room. "I came when I heard a gunshot. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks."

He could sense that I didn't want to talk. "I'll be on my way then."

I shut and locked the door behind him. I went into the bedroom and sat down on the other side of the bed, looking at Vaas. So much had happened today. I'd learned why Vaas was a psycho and seen the side of him I'd prayed I'd never see. He'd been trying to stay sober for me. But if he was that addicted then he wasn't going to be able to stop. He was right, he was going to hurt me. If he hadn't been so messed up tonight, he would have killed me. Although if he hadn't been so messed up would he still have tried? I didn't know.

I lied down and closed my eyes. I felt unsafe and insecure suddenly. Therefore, I cuddled up against Vaas' unconscious body and rested my head on his chest. My right hand came up and rested on his stomach. This felt so right, but I knew the moment would probably be gone forever, never to return, when he woke up in the morning. I didn't quite see Vaas as the cuddling type.

* * *

It's been a little while since my last update. I keep losing track of the days. Sorry guys! Anyways I've got the next five chapters planned out and it's about to get pretty exciting:) I'm planning on this being my longest fanfiction yet:D Also, there is a poll up on my profile and I would really appreciate it if you guys went and voted:) I'm trying to decide what my next fanfiction is going to be about:) Thanks! As always, leave a review:)


	12. Welcome to the Family

WELL HI THERE:D So I need to make this quick note! After my next chapter update this story will be changed to M rating. When I started writing this I thought I could make Vaas all nice and cute. As I went along I tried to get more inside of his head and figure out why he is who he is. Then I realized that there is no way in hell to write a story about Vaas that wasn't M rated. This fic is going to be very dark from now on, but will still have cutsie fluff moments. I'm going to try and introduce quite a bit of humor to lighten it up a bit, but I'm not to good at that. Anyways, I'd like to add (for the sake of my fellow perverts) that the next chapter will have sexual content! Hurray for sexy Vaas:D So, due to the blood and sex and language I'm going to change the rating! You've been warned:P Love you guys!:)

* * *

"What the fuck happened last night?" Vaas asked, sitting up and rubbing his head. I looked over at him from where I stood in the bathroom, brushing my hair. He tried to get up and stumbled back onto the bed. What had he taken last night? He was really messed up!

I walked into the bedroom, past him, and into the kitchen without so much as a glance at him. Vaas finally managed to get up and stumbled awkwardly into the kitchen. He sat down at the table and watched my movements. The piece of crap toaster that I'd managed to fix popped up a couple pieces of toast. I put them on a chipped plate and set it in front of Vaas. He looked agitated. "Why aren't you talking?"

I sat down across from him, calmly. My attempt to mask my fear wasn't going to well. My hands shook slightly. "Because I'm ignoring you, asshole. Part of ignoring someone is not talking to them."

Vaas looked at me seriously. "What the fuck did you say to me, pet?" he asked, angrily.

I looked down at the table. He'd called me pet. It'd been easy lately to forget that that was all that I was to him. I was just someone that he could use and then get rid of when he was ready to dispose of me. It felt so different sometimes, but it never realy was. Would I always be just a pet to him? "I said I'm ignoring you! You know why? Because you tried to fucking kill me last night! You pulled a gun out and shot at me!" I screamed. I stood up and kicked the chair back from me.

Vaas stood and closed the distance between us. I thought at first that he was going to hit. I pulled back and cowered, awaiting it. However, it never came. Instead, Vaas put his hands on either side of my face. He made me look at him. "Laurna, I I," he said. I knew he wanted to say he was sorry, but he couldn't do it. The big bad pirate lord could never apologize for anything.

I pushed his hands off of my face and left the house. Outside, I sat down against the side of the house. Vaas came out and clapped his hands together, "Alright, get up! Time to go nina!"

Same old Vaas. Acting like nothing had happened. I hated it. It didn't matter. I got up and wiped the dirt off of my butt. "Where are we going?" I asked, walking up to stand beside him.

He threw an arm casually about my waist. "Today, I'm going to start teaching you. You, nina are going to learn how to handle my business when I have to leave."

I looked up at his scarred face. "What does that mean?" I asked.

"You'll see my little princess," he promised.

I followed him to his Jeep and hopped up into the passenger side. Vaas smiled and put a CD into the radio. "I had one of my men use a computer on the southern island to get me everything on you he could. He found a list of bands you liked on some sort of head book or something."

"Facebook?"

Vaas' eyes lit up. "Yeah, your facebook. Anyway, I had him get me a couple of CDs for you."

What the hell? One day he tries to kill me and the next he's buying me things. Remind me to never try drugs. This was just fucking ridiculous. Despite it, I curled up against his side. He popped the CD in and put his arm around me. So, I had been wrong. Vaas was capable of cuddling while concsious. This was interesting.

I heard a very familiar beat flow through the car. I noticed Vaas start tapping his foot to it. I looked up at his face. It was held high like he was some kind of god or something and he wouldn't dare be compared to us petty humans. I secretly loved it. A voice joined the beat. _**Now greeting to the world, vice ala one big gong zilla longside skrillex, and for long! Oh wait...**_

A huge smile spread across my face. Make It Bun Dem by Skrillex & Damian. The beat was so amazing. I could feel it all through my body. An energy of sound seemed to be moving my body in odd motions. I felt my head thrown back. I enjoyed the feel of air rushing across my face and through my hair. I felt invincible in that moment. Nothing could touch me. Vaas smiled at me. He was so handsome when he wasn't being an ass. In the rush of the moment, I leaned over and kissed him. A quick, but passionate kiss. I felt like I told him everything that he needed to know in that kiss. Somehow I let him see into me with that kiss. It was perfect.

Vaas was a little shocked, but I think he loved it just as much as I did.

He stopped the Jeep near some boulders. I wondered where we were. This was a part of the island that I hadn't seen before. "Where are we?"

Vaas helped me out of the Jeep while he said, "A little north of Gaztown. I guess you don't know where Gaztown is though. You'll start knowing places on this island. I'll teach you chica."

"So, what are we doing north of Ga Ga,"

"Gaztown. I've gotten word that there are some people hiding out here. Looks like Americans. We're going to round them up so that they can be sold," he flashed a wicked grin. Vaas started to walk away around the boulders. "My men are already positioned. We just have to give the word and if someone runs this way, we stop them."

I nodded. Was I really going to help him capture slaves?

_**We mash up the place, turn up the bass, and make them all have fun, as we a blaze the fire, make it bun dem!**_

Vaas moved to the edge of the boulders. I followed him and stood just behind him. "Peek around and see if you can see them. It's your job to give the word, but you cant give it until you make sure all of the men are in place."

I edged forward and peeked around the last boulder. There was a huge cave pretty far out. I saw people cooking food over a fire just outside of the cave. It looked like there were more people inside. I felt Vaas' body press against the back of mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. "This is a small one so I only have thirteen men out there. You need to find them, Laurna. Three on top of the cave. Two on either side of the cave, up in the jungle. Three on either side further back towards us, they catch the runners."

At first, I didn't see anyone. Then, I saw all of them. As Vaas told me where they were, I saw them. The jungle was coming alive. I shared that same connection that I did with Vaas with the jungle now. It was a part of me. I could see every soldier perfectly positioned, waiting for my word. I was in control of everything. A rush came over me. There was fire in my veins. My word would send them to hell.

"They're all there," I whispered. Vaas pulled his handgun out of it's holster and handed it to me. Then, he pulled a small walkie talkie device out and handed it to me. I held it in one hand and the gun in the other.

"All you have to do is say go. And if anyone comes this way, shoot them," he breathed against my neck.

_**The legend lives on.**_

I held down the button on the walkie talkie. "Go."

I heard screams and panic. Gunshots went off. Vaas pushed me out past the boulder so that I could see. He stood slightly behind me, watching. I handed the walkie talkie back to him. He smiled, proudly, at me. I held the gun with both hands now. I felt powerful, strong, untouchable. People were being tied up, shot, and chased. Several of the soldiers went into the cave. We had done it.

_**We give dem it hard, we give dem it strong.**_

I wiped some sweat from my forehead as I watched the pathetic scene in front of me. They hadn't stood a chance.

_**Sweeter the victory, the hotter the battle.**_

Someone darted out of the cave and slipped past the men. "We've got a runner," the walkie talkie yelled. I saw the man, just as young as I was, running toward me. He was looking back at the men. He hadn't a clue that he was running towards the barrel of my gun.

Vaas came up behind me again, wrapping his arms around me. His lips brushed my ear. "Shoot him," he whispered. I wanted to melt in his arms, but I couldn't. I planted my feet and raised the gun. The boy ran closer. Vaas' lips came down on my neck, placing luxuriously sensual kisses. I felt his tongue on the base of my neck. It licked up my neck to the bottom of my cheek, slowly. I closed my eyes, feeling his body. Soaking it in. I pulled the trigger.

_**And we will end your week, just like a Sunday!**_

His lips left my neck for a moment. I heard him chuckle and opened my eyes. "Damn, you can shoot chica! And with your eyes closed! I've never seen anything like it! You're fucking amazing!" he yelled. He grabbed my chin roughly and pulled me in for a kiss before walking over to the boy.

After regaining my senses, I walked over there too. The poor kid wasn't quite dead yet. Blood was gushing from his chest. He coughed and spit blood on the ground beside him. He raised his head to look at his shooter.

_**Rudeboy!**_

It was Troy.

"What the fuck?" I screamed. "You're dead!"

Troy tried to make a half smile, but couldn't. "Am now."

I dropped to my knees beside him. "But how?"

"The bullet hit a lighter in my breast pocket. I faked being dead. I tried to save you, but I saw you with him. I can't believe you, Laurna. Why," he paused to cough out more blood. "Why the fuck would you be on his side?"

I started to cry. "I'm so sorry. Troy..."

I heard another gunshot. Troy's head dropped back into the sand. Vaas was standing a couple yards away, holding the gun that I'd dropped. He walked over and hauled me up onto my feet. "He must've been a friend. I get that," Vaas started. "But you can't feel bad. You have to do what you have to do! It'll be easier once everyone from your ship is gone. You have to be tough, though, nina. They're not you're friends anymore." He pulled a red bandana from his back pocket and tied it around my upper arm. "You're a pirate! You aren't Laurna anymore! You're past life doesn't matter! You are mine and you are one of us. Forget about them."

And so I did.

* * *

One more note for the road. I always write with my IPod cranked pretty loud on shuffle until I find THE song. Then I put it on repeat and it kind of becomes the chapter if anyone knows what I mean:P So, in my ANs I'm going to start telling you what the chapter song is so that you can listen to it if you want:) Obviously, this one was Make it Bun Dem by Skrillex from the mission Kicking the Hornet's Nest:) Ok bye guys! Leave me a review you beautifuls:)


	13. In This Moment

If anyone is interested the song for this chapter is Move Your Body by My Darkest Days and the chapter is named after one of my favorite bands, In This Moment. You should definitely listen to them, especially anything off of the CD Blood. Ok enjoyXD

* * *

I'd killed Troy. That was all that I could think about. Days had gone by and I couldn't keep my mind off of him. Vaas tried to get me to forget about the kid. I wanted to, but it scared the shit out of me. If I could kill someone who'd saved my life, who else could I kill?

In a weird way, I got a sense of satisfaction out of it. I had the will power to do what needed to be done. And then there was that. I was thinking, acting, and talking like Vaas. I was nothing like him. Or was I? Where was that delicate border between doing what I needed to do to survive and just being plain old insane. Did I have to kill Troy? Vaas told me to, but what was the worst that could have happened if I didn't? Vaas would've shot him for me and thrown me in the cage for a couple of days. So what?

Then I just kept thinking about who else I would kill. Troy was a friend, sort of. That was the only reason it bothered me so much. If I killed some random Rakyat, I was pretty sure that it wouldn't phase me. But those guys were fathers, brothers, and husbands just like all of the pirates were. I had nightmares at night. These thoughts tortured me day in and day out.

I was so deep in my thoughts that I walked right into someone. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" I blurted out. The pirate that I had just walked into turned to look at me. He was blushing and had bright red-orange hair to match.

"It's okay," he mumbled. The kid looked to be about my age. He turned away, bashfully.

I reached out and held onto his wrist. He looked back at me, shock in his eyes. That crazy, bright hair was hanging down, covering them. "Wait, what's your name?"

He looked down at his feet and kicked at the dirt. He mumbled something. I couldn't make it out, though. "Come on kid, I'm asking for your name not your credit score!"

"What's a credit score?" he asked, amusement in his voice.

I laughed. Of course he didn't know what a credit score was. "Never mind. So are you going to tell me your name or am I going to have to force it out of you?" I said with a cheshire grin.

"And how do you think you're going to do that?" he asked, giggling.

I let go of his wrist. For some reason, I had still been holding it. I crossed my arms across my chest and tried to be tall. "I'll beat you up," I smirked.

"Oh, please don't hurt me!" he yelled. The kid crouched and put his hands up in surrender.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him back to his feet. "You're going to ruin my reputation!" I giggled.

"Oh, I forgot that everyone thinks you're a goody-two-shoes."

"I am not a goody-two-shoes!"

The kid started to laugh. "Of course you are. Everyone knows that you're a pushover. You'll do anything Vaas tells you just to make him happy."

"I will not!" He was starting to actually piss me off. Royally.

"Ok, ok, calm down. I'm Hunter." He extended a hand. I shook it tightly, trying to cause him a little pain. It didn't work at all. "Tight grip," he teased.

"How old are you?"

He ran a freckled hand through his hair. "Oh, you know like twenty," pause, "six."

Right. "Twenty six, huh? You look really young for your age."

Hunter looked down at his shoes again. "Ok, I'm eighteen."

"Why are you ashamed of that?" I asked.

Hunter frowned. "Everyone here is way older than me. I get teased a lot because of it."

Finally! A pirate with feelings. Poor Hunter was just a kid like me. "Come on," I told him. "Let's take a walk."

We walked out of the camp and around the outside of it. Hunter had to walk slow so I could keep up with his long-legged strides. "So, what made you become a pirate?"

Hunter smiled at me. He reached out and ran his fingers over the red bandana. I'd learned in the last couple of days how to pull my hair up and tie the bandana into a cute bow around my hair. I liked the way it streamed in the wind with my pony tail. Hunter put his hand back down at his side. "The better question is why _you _decided to be a pirate! Some people think it's because you were afraid to be sold or killed. I don't think so, though. The way you look at Vaas... Well, you wouldn't do that if you were playing along in fear."

"No. It wasn't fear. Hell, I'd be less scared if I were sold rather than staying with Vaas. I don't know what made me want to stay and be a pirate. From the moment I saw Vaas, I thought he was sexy, but," I stopped. Hunter had raised his eye brows at that. I teasingly punched him in the arm. "Anyway, I was scared to death of him. But I saw this glow in his eyes and I knew that there was something good in him." Hunter giggled. "Okay, way deep down in there!"

Hunter rolled his eyes and added, "In the very pit of his being there might be like a millionth of a drop. Maybe." We laughed together. It was so easy to talk to Hunter. I liked him already.

I shook my head. "Anyway, he really can be a good guy. He protects me and I think he honestly likes me in a weird way."

Hunter nodded. "Yeah, he acts different when you're around. I've never seen him be this normal for this long, either. I heard he got pretty fucked up the other night though. Is that true?" he asked.

"Yeah. I don't know what he took, but he was high... and drunk. Tried to shoot me..."

Hunter looked at me with this strange glint in his eyes. We'd come back around and into the camp. He stopped and put his arms on my shoulders. "You see that red, tin piece of shit house right over there?" he nodded his head in the direction he wanted me to look. I looked over and saw it. He was right- it was pretty bad looking. The roof was rusting and looked like it was going to cave in any day now. "That's my house. Next time Vaas gets messed up, I want you to come over. You can stay there any time you need to. I don't want him to ever hurt you! He's done so many horrible things… You don't even understand, Laurna."

I shook my head. "Okay, thanks Hunter," I mumbled. Quickly, I changed the subject. I didn't want to talk about Vaas anymore. "So, why are you a pirate?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but someone in the distance screamed. It was a very high pitched, yet male scream. "What was that?" I asked.

Then, we both stood in awe as a huge brown bear ripped around the corner of a house. It stood on its hind legs and roared at us. Hunter pulled a gun from his holster and started shooting. Three or four other pirates showed up and started shooting at the beast. Adrenaline flooded my body as I pulled my gun out. Oh yeah, did I mention Vaas gave me my very own gun. It was an old 1900s Colt from America. I absolutely loved the thing, especially at a moment like this.

The bear turned and jumped on a soldier. Its huge claws ripped into the man's chest. I turned away and dropped the gun down to waist level. The sudden need to throw up hit me full force. "You okay?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, just peachy." The bear finished with the man. It turned to Hunter and I. It's muzzle was covered in blood. It dripped from his chin onto the ground. There was a fierce look about the animal.

Hunter kept shooting. He looked at me and yelled, "Run, Laurna!"

"Why?" I yelled back.

"Because it's coming right for us."

I looked at him. "We can kill it."

I brought my gun back up, gripping it with both hands, and aimed at the bear. I lined up my shot. "You can't kill it, Laurna!"

"Like hell I can't!" I screamed. I closed my eyes. Deep breath. I felt the bullet tear out of the barrel. I felt it whiz through the air. I felt it rip into the bear's flesh and hit his heart. I opened my eyes and saw the bear stagger and fall. One of the other pirates cheered before another one shut him up.

Just then, I heard a familiar voice behind me. "Nice shot, mi amor."

I turned and saw Vaas standing behind me, watching. "You see me about to get mauled and you decide to just stand there and watch?" I asked incredulously. "That's kind of fucked up, you know."  
Vaas smirked, "I knew you had it in you."

I basked in the praise. Any praise from Vaas was magical. It made my heart flutter and my soul soar. I smiled at the ground so he wouldn't see it.

"Are you busy? I wanted to show you something," Vaas said.

"No!" I blurted. I realized how eager I had sounded and tried to cover my mistake. "I mean, I was going to go do that something that I was going to do, but..."

Vaas threw an arm around my shoulders and guided me back towards our house. Yeah, it was our house now. He'd told me that I was always to be back there before sunset. I slept in the same bed as him every night. He kept his distance so I didn't really mind. It wasn't like I would mind if he didn't keep his distance, but whatever.

"You're very convincing, kitten," he joked. Kitten. That was a new one. I liked it and beamed once again at the praise.

We reached the house and he held the door open for me. I walked inside and looked around. Everything looked the same as this morning. What in the world did he want to show me?

Vaas walked around me and into the bedroom. "Come on, nina," he called.  
I followed him. The sound of my feet padding across the floorboards surrounded me. It was far too quiet in this house. It made me nervous.

In the bedroom, I found him standing. His arms were crossed across his chest and there was a smug look on his face. Vaas was staring at an empty wall. Wait, it had been empty this morning. Now, there was a feminine looking armoire standing tall with dignity. "Go on, open it," he cooed.

I walked over and opened it slowly. Inside, were shirts, tank tops, pants, shorts, skirts, dresses, shoes, a new hairbursh, hair ties, socks, bras, panties, and so much more. There were all kind of toiletries and even some make up. I couldn't believe it. "It's all yours," he whispered. Vaas wrapped his arms around my waist as I stared, wordlessly, into the armoire.

I wiggled around in his embrace and threw my arms around his neck. "Thank you, Vaas! Thank you so so so much!" I said. He stole a kiss from my lips. We looked at each other for a curious moment. I leaned in and kissed him. The kiss deepened. Vaas' tongue demanded entrance to my mouth. I granted it, parting my lips to let our tongues dance. His arms tightened on my waist. My body was on fire. I loved the feeling that raced through me when he touched me.

One of his hands came to rest on my lower back. Our tongues' dance became fierce and heated. We battled for dominance. Finally, Vaas pushed me back against the wall. His body crushed mine. Every point of contact between us buzzed with electricity. His hands moved down to my butt. They squeezed it tightly. I pressed my lips harder against his.

He kicked one of my feet out to the side. Vaas stepped forward between my feet so that his lower body pressed against mine. I could feel his hard member through his pants. I lifted one of my knees, pulling my leg up around his hip. Vaas' hands gripped my butt harder and pulled me up. I wrapped my other leg around him.

Once he had me pinned against the wall, his hands left my butt. They stripped me of my shirt and cami. A skilled hand descended on my chest. He kneaded my breast. I threw my head back. The feeling of his hands on me was just to amazing. I wanted to feel more of him. I needed to feel more of him. Vaas must have heard my thoughts. Next thing I knew, He had pulled the cup of my bra back and his tongue lapped at my stiff nipple.

My body hummed. My nails dug into his back. His calloused hands pulled my bra off and explored the contours of my abdomen. That tongue of his could do amazing things. My hands left his back to pull at the hem of his shirt.

Vaas put me down on my feet. He pulled his shirt off. I stood in awe of his perfect body. He looked like a fucking male model or something. Chiseled chest and six-pack. I was practically drooling. I threw myself against him, trying to meet my lips to his again. Vaas, however, had other ideas. He picked me up over his shoulder. As he turned and walked to the bed, he smacked my ass and squeezed it.

When he threw me on the bed, I squirmed back. Vaas stood at the foot of the bed and placed his knuckles against the mattress. He stood there, staring at my half-naked body, breathing evenly. "Tell me to stop."

"What?" I asked, unbelieving that he had even said it.

Vaas looked up at me, seriously. "Tell me to stop before I hurt you."

I got on all four and crawled to the foot of the bed. When I reached him, I stopped and sat on my knees. I took his face into my hands. "I want this, Vaas Montenegro. I want you, all of you, right now," I whispered as seductively as I could. Vaas' eyes stared into my soul, searching for evidence of a lie. When he found none, he put one knee on the bed and then the other. I wiggle back onto my butt as he crawled slowly over me. Vaas pushed my shoulder back down onto the mattress.

Our lips met. Our tongues met. Vaas hovered over me. I needed to feel him against me again. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him down to me. He lowered his body slowly against mine, trying to be careful. His hands explored my sides. I pushed my hips up into his, experimentally. Vaas answered with a low growl. His nails drug down my sides.

I unwrapped my legs from his. Vaas sat up enough to undo my pants and pull them off. He started to come back to me, but I pouted. He half smiled, understanding what I wanted. I watched him take his own pants off slowly and seductively, trying to make me want him more. I wasn't sure if that was possible, but my body surely responded. I squirmed as my body begged for his.

Vaas smiled at me with lust in his eyes. He brought his lips down on my abdomen, trailing kisses down towards my entrance. The tension building in my body was almost unbearable. His lips met the top of my lacey panties. I watched as he took the top of them into his mouth and ripped them off with one good jerk of his head. He spat them out at the floor.

I whined as his lips kissed at the inside of one of my thighs. They sucked gently as his tongue licked the exposed flesh. Slowly, he moved up to my entrance. That tongue came down on my clit and lapped at it. I almost lost it all then, but fought the urge to scream his name.

Vaas' fingers parted my wet folds and one of the digits slid in. He began to move it within me with a steady rhythm. My hips bucked as he sucked on the little bundle of nerves. I needed him inside of me. Vaas complied by adding another digit. I whimpered as I felt him stretch my walls. The rhythm built, going faster. I wanted to scream his name and beg for him to take me, but I had to stay strong.

Vaas stopped what he was doing and brought his lips to my ear. "You're awfully tight," he breathed. His teeth nibbled playfully at my ear. I felt his member against my thigh. Of course, Vaas went commando.

He positioned it against my entrance. "You're my first," I whispered. A shiver went down my spine as I felt him start to push into me.

He stopped. Vaas looked into my eyes. It was like he almost didn't want to. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," I whisped. I pushed my hips up a little to prove it. I whimpered at the pain that the movement caused.

Vaas kissed, licked, and nipped at my neck and collar-bone as he slid into me. I clenched my teeth at the initial pain. My nails bit into his back. Vaas pulled back and pushed back in. I held onto him for dear life.

The rhythm of his movements evened out and the pain subsided, giving away to inexplicable pleasure. His thrusts came faster and harder. My hips began to move with his, meeting him thrust for thrust. It felt absolutely amazing. He filled me in a way I'd never experienced before.

Vaas became almost animalistic. His thrusts were hard and fast as he growled and grunted. He nipped at my skin and his nails tore my sides up. I loved every moment of it.

I felt the tension in my core grow and grow. I couldn't take anymore. With his next thrust, I screamed his name out and squeezed my legs around him. Vaas grunted as he pushed into me one final time. My walls clenched around him as we both panted. My head spun. I'd never felt anything that amazing before.

Vaas collapsed beside me. I curled up against his side and rested my head on his chest. He didn't fight me on it. I'd given myself to him completely. No going back now. I was all Vaas'.

* * *

Author Note Time! I have to admit this chapter was so much fun to write. I'm not an expert on sex. I don't know like anything about it actually. I'm sixteen for god's sake. So don't judge if it was a bad lemon:P Instead leave me a beautiful review with pointers:D haha so there is a poll on my page asking what my next fic should be about please go vote. I also started a community go check it out:) I tried to make Vaas be nicer in this chapter cause it's only going to get worse and I don't always want to make him the bad guy! Even if he really is... Anywaaaays leave a review. Love you guys!

P.S. you can thank my gorgeous new beta GothicToeLicker for making this all pretty:)

P.P.S. this is the longest chapter I've ever written! *Throws lonely one girl party and drinks coca cola to celebrate*


End file.
